princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 9
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 9 is the ninth Perfect Edition book released by the Prince of Tennis franchise. Most of there content is a few covers, stickers, and extras. Notes *The cover features Sengoku with a rainbow in the background. *The inside cover has Akutsu Jin and Taichi Dan. *The wrap around cover has more of Akutsu Jin. *The color page features Kawamura Takashi. pe s1 v9.png|Manga Cover inside cover s1 v9.png|Inside Cover wrap around cover s1 v9.png|Wrap Around Cover color page s1 v9.png|Color Page Extras Sono Koro no Oujisama - The Princes From That Age Side Shitenhouji 1 Behind the scenes, this is another story that depicts the lives of the rivals. Kaburiel's battle records Sono Koro no Oujisama x Konomi Takeshi Concept Interview 5 Side Shitenhouji 1 Kaburiel's Battle Records In volume 9's "Sonopuri", instead of a story set in the past, you drew a story set in the future for the first time, right? Konomi: That's right. If we were to place when this Shiraishi story happens, this is a follow-up of what occurs in the official fanbook PairPuri vol 2 "Private no Oujisama Jitaku3 Freeloader in the Shiraishi Household" that takes place after the end of the nationals tournament in summer. This time's "Sonopuri" follows the summer adventures of the Shiraishi and Kaburiel that we met in "PairPuri". Actually, this story was one that I wanted to use as a side story in Square Jump like "Yakiniku no Oujisama". However, to use it, I would have needed to separate them into selected middle schoolers and selected high schoolers for the U-17. To get to that point would have cost time, so I replanned this as a 3-pager for "Sonopuri". In actuality, I would have liked to have characters like Higa's Chinen and various other characters battle it out in a fierce battle with the beetles of their pride in the final tournament of a "nation-wide 'my Kabu-chan is the best' cup". Mixing in with the elementary kids, Sanada and Atobe also participate!! Konomi:For this time's "Sonopuri", out of all the possible characters, I wanted to try having the rivals, Rikkai's Sanada and Hyoutei's Atobe, show up. The fact that Sanada has a pet beetle named Fuurinkazan and the fact that he is so seriously battling against his elementary school kid opponent are both strange. Even the match results ended with him self-exploding from putting too much into the match, blowing Fuurinkazan away with his breathing (laughs). This time's Sanada is completely a laughing stock. And then, the Shiraishi-Kaburiel team's final opponent is the Atobe-King of Satan team that shows up with the decisive line "Be awed by the sight of my insect". King of Satan is an Atobe-only beetle based off of the fantastical beetle, Satanas Beetle, by adding two horns to it. It doesn't actually exist, so please don't go searching for it. By the way, Atobe's decisive line is also a play on his specialty, "Insight". I bet all of you noticed this while reading. Konomi-sensei's bold predictions of the outcome of the final battle You haven't drawn the results of the final match, but who do you think will win? Konomi: I want to draw the continuation, so I don't want to say, but I think Kaburiel would win. Because it eats jelly that has a lot of protein. With a fierce offense and defense all the way to the end, King of Satan will continue standing even while losing consciousness. Why? Because it's Atobe's beetle. Even while losing consciousness, it will still reign over the battlefield. of Shiraishi's sister, Yukari {Secret) Behind the scenes setup Sponsered by "Monthly Beetle"! Super popular event corner. Please take a closer look at the event name! It actually appeared in PairPuri vol 2. According to Konomi-sensei, as a fan of "Monthly Beetle", Shiraishi read this magazine and then decided to enter the tournament. (the magazine held in Yukari's hand says "my Kabu-chan is the best!") (Secret) Behind the scenes setup Sanada's beetle, Fuurinkazan, was caught and given to him by his nephew, Sasuke. Sasuke: Well you are my uncle, and that means you’re old…Genichirou. Sasuke, who showed up in PairPuri vol 1 Jitaku2 Morning in the House of Sanada, would be surprised for sure if he found out the results of the match. Twitter started!! Tidbits regarding the Tenipuri Perfect edition is posted everyday! A twitter for the Tenipuri Perfect edition was started on October 1. Has everyone already started following it!? Concept notes and behind the scenes info that wasn't drawn in the perfect edition and the like, can all be found here!! Category:Manga Volumes Category:Perfect Edition Category:Fanbooks